


When Daybreak Seems So Far Away

by lj_todd



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Oliver has a nightmare, he slips into Slade's bed. Slade doesn't mind, mainly because when Oliver is there, HE didn't have nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Daybreak Seems So Far Away

It started a few weeks after Slade saved him from Wintergreen, after he in turn saved Slade from an infected bullet wound.

Everything it seemed had just piled up in his mind until one night, in the cold, still darkness, it all came to a savage head in the form of a nightmare that Oliver hadn't seen coming. Weeks, months, of a real living hell had seemed to trump anything his mind could conjure up. But the knowledge that if Slade hadn't shown up in the camp when he had then Wintergreen would have killed him, that Slade had only gotten shot and sick because of him, had apparently tangled in his subconscious to the point that it decided to present itself as a horrid nightmare.

Oliver hadn't been able to wake himself from the nightmare where he watched, helpless, as Wintergreen slaughtered Slade in front of him, mocking both of them as Oliver screamed and tried to save the man he was slowly considering his friend. Only to laugh, still mocking, as Oliver's screams became ones of agony and pleading. Begging for the man, the killer, to stop.

No, he hadn't been able to wake himself from that nightmare.

Slade had done that.

And much to Oliver's surprise the man hadn't called him names or grouched about being woken up himself or about the possibility of Oliver's screams giving their location away.

Instead Slade had just held him as he'd hiccupped and sobbed, shaking like a child, clinging to the older man, seeking the only source of comfort he could find. And all the while Slade had merely held him tightly, murmuring to him in language he didn't recognize while rubbing gentle circles into his back with one hand while combing the other carefully through his hair, waiting patiently for him to calm down.

They'd both fallen back to sleep like that.

Wrapped up in each others arms.

It was the first time in a very long time that Oliver had slept with someone in a way that wasn't sexual.

The next time Oliver had a nightmare, waking with a scream stuck in his throat, he laid, huddled beneath his thin, frayed blanket, shaking and wide-eyed, heart hammering wildly against his ribs, staring into the darkness of the plane. He tried to will himself back to sleep. Tried to remind himself that it had just been a dream but he was too worked up. Too frightened to close his eyes again. Too frightened to risk his mind pulling him back down into those twisted, broken dreams.

Slowly looking around the interior of the plane his gaze instinctively sought out Slade.

The older man was sleeping soundly on his little makeshift bed, looking calm and peaceful, so much more so than he did when he was awake.

Shifting slightly, not giving his actions too much though for fear that he'd talk himself out of it, Oliver carefully crawled out from beneath his blanket, knowing what he was about to do could likely get him hurt, he slowly made his way over to where Slade lay. Steeling his nerves the blonde carefully laid down next to the sleeping brunette, watching the Aussie's face for any sign of waking, relaxing only when he was certain Slade wasn't about to react violently to his sudden presence.

Curling a little closer, Oliver wrapped his blanket tightly around himself, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of Slade's breathing. Deep and even. Steady and calm. He was surprised by how much that helped to calm him. Surprised by how much it helped him relax.

He shuffled a little closer and continued to listen to the older man's breathing, letting it eventually lull him back to sleep. This time it was a dreamless sleep.

**_oOoOoOo_ **

Slade waited until he was certain Oliver was sleeping again before he opened his eyes.

The kid, even sleeping, looked exhausted.

The nightmares, Slade knew from experience, wouldn't last long. Eventually the kid would adapt and he'd be able to actually get some rest. At least until some new horror presented itself. Slade knew that last bit just as well as the first. He still dreamt, every other night or so, of the day he'd killed Wintergreen to save Oliver. He dreamt of not making it in time. Of having to watch as the kid, who wasn't as completely useless as Slade said, was butchered by a man with decades of killing experience. 

It savaged the part of his heart the kid had somehow managed to weasel his way into and every night he woke from that damn nightmare he had to check, had to make certain Oliver was still there, was still okay. He never went back to sleep those nights. Just sat in he darkness and watched over the kid. Tonight had been one of those nights and he'd only feigned sleep because he knew what it was to not want to seem weak because of a nightmare.

He hadn't expected Oliver to crawl over to him though.

Hadn't expected the kid to curl up and fall asleep beside him.

But he supposed it made sense.

Kid wanted safety and, on this island at least, he was the safest thing.

Drawing a slow, deep breath, Slade reached out and carefully, gently, tugged Oliver closer. The kid murmured sleepily but didn't wake, just pressed close, instinctively hiding his face in Slade's shoulder. Keeping one arm wrapped securely around the younger man Slade turned his head, letting his cheek rest against Oliver's hair, closing his eyes and listening to the kid's soft puffs of breath.

He'd never admit it aloud, would certainly never tell the kid, but when he was near like this it helped to chase Slade's nightmares away like a light piercing the darkness.


End file.
